Marshmallows
by Tearful Joy
Summary: Why does Spike like those little marshmallows, any way? Response to Sopho’s Little Marshmallows Challenge. Don't own BtVS.


**Marshmallows**

**Summery: **Why does Spike like those little marshmallows, any way? Response to Sopho's Little Marshmallows Challenge.

**The Little Marshmallows Challenge**

**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Crossovers welcome.

**Challenge:** Explain exactly why Spike likes those little marshmallows he asks Joyce for. Please use the following:

The phrase 'It was a dark and stormy night', in some kind of context(someone's reading a book, telling a story, it actually _is_ a dark and stormy night, etc.)

The word 'pissed' at least two times.

Mention that you can't tell what gender someone is.

At least one of the following phrases:

-"Marshmallows are good for the soul"

- "Do you know what the Purple Wombat is?"

-"If you breed a bulldog with a shitzu, do you get a bullshit?"

- "You haven't ever had them before? Oh, you poor, deprived child!"

-"Bite me."

Mention at least three of the following:

-Viagra

-A pimp hat(like the ones you get at amusement parks)

-A bag of marshmallows

-A Playboy magazine.

-A white dress.

-A park bench

-A carousel

-A really, really, old book

-Red Foreman(from That 70's Show)

-The universe without shrimp

-Garlic bulbs

It was a dark, stormy night. Okay, not really. I've just always wanted to type that. I mean, it _was_ night, so _obviously_ it was dark, but it wasn't stormy. Not really. It was sort of sprinkling. Or misty. But it wasn't stormy. Unless to call that sprinkling-misty thing it does stormy. Which I suppose you could… Okay, you know what? Who really cares what the weather was like? It was night, and it was dark. So there.

Right, so it was a dark night(as opposed to a brightly lit night, that is), and Spike was pissed. No, not 'drunk' pissed, 'mad' pissed. Dru was out with some envy demon of an indeterminable gender, even though she was supposed to be with him. I mean, he'd been taking care of her for _how_ long? And this was how the crazy bint repays him? He sat down on a park bench. He needed to think.

_Did I really love Dru?_ He asked himself, _Is she worth it?_ Someone sat beside him.

It was a girl. She wasn't particularly pretty: brown hair, hazel eyes, soft cheekbones. But despite her common eye color, it was her eyes that drew Spike's attention. They were kind. She asked him, "You want to talk about it?"

He looked at her. She had soft curves, barely noticeable. She couldn't be more than twelve. She was holding a bag of something. _She looks like a tasty little bit. _He thought, _And she's so close… but then, I already ate_. "Not really," he responded.

"Alright, then," the girl agreed, "My name's Daniel, by the way. What's yours?"

"Spike."

"Ah. Well, nice to meet you, Spike," Daniel said, "You seem a little down. Here," she handed him the bag, "Marshmallows are good for the soul. Especially the Mini ones."

Spike looked into the bag. There were marshmallows in it, fluffy, and white, and small. The fact that Daniel thought they were good for the soul would have been weird, if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire whose Sire was always going on about how the stars talked to her and about how her doll was being bad, and thus wouldn't get any tea. Spike thanked her, and they sat there for awhile, before Daniel looked at her watch, and realized she had to go.

She turned to Spike, saying, "I have to go now. Keep the marshmallows, I think you need them more than I do. Oh, and Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Whoever's hurt you, ask yourself if you love them. Then, ask if they love you. If the answer to the first question is no, but the answer to the second question is yes, it's probably worth it. If it's the other way around, it isn't worth it. Ever. If the answer to both of the questions in no, it's a bad relationship, and you should get out of it. If the answer to both it yes… hold on to that person as tight as you can, as long as you can."

As Daniel walked away, Spike thought he saw bruises underneath her white dress. He decided it was his imagination, but also couldn't help but wonder what she was doing out so late.

Never the less, he sat there until it was almost dawn, pondering her words and eating marshmallows. As the horizon was just starting to lighten, he finished the bag and through it into a trash bin.

_Daniel's right,_ he thought, _marshmallows _are _good for the soul_.

--Fin--


End file.
